Arranca corazones
by Tsumae
Summary: Ella se fue y con su partida le arrancó el corazón, pero, él sin saber le había hecho lo mismo. [Taiora]


¡Hola, gente! Bueno, vengo con un fic, mientras no trato de hacer los otros porque…o me olvido o no sé qué rayos escribir (sí, lo sé, muy mal de mí). Pero, como no quería sentirme holgazana o aburrirme decidí escribir esto, ¿por qué? No lo sé, surgió de la nada mientras escuchaba una canción que conocía en mi infancia. Llamada "Arrancacorazones" de Attaque 77, búsquenla en Youtube, es una canción muy linda y melancólica.

Y como siempre, dedicado a HikariCaelum, Mazinger, Leeeen, a Jell y a toda la comitiva fanática del Taiora.

**Summary:** Ella se fue y con su partida le arrancó el corazón, pero, él sin saber le había hecho lo mismo.

**Personajes:** Taiora (Taichi "Tai" x Sora).

**Género:** Drama/Romance.

**Rating:** K+/T.

**Palabras:** 740.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción de referencia. Sí, soy una miserable, ok no. Pero, ¡dios! Al menos el fic sí es mío.

* * *

**~~.~~**

**Arranca corazones**

**~~.~~**

—Sora… —trató de tomarle la mano, pero ella se alejó. Él hizo una mueca, ¿acaso ella sabía que le dolía su gesto? —Sora, por favor…

—T-Tai, ¿a-acaso no lo ves? E-esto no va para más… —ella se dio media vuelta, sus ojos rubíes soltaban pequeños esos pequeños diamantes hechos por su culpa y que sólo brillaban por el dolor que sentía. —Esto hay que terminarlo. Mi vida es un desastre…

—¿Qué es lo que hice mal? ¡Déjame que lo arregle! —le pidió, desesperado, no podía dejar que ella se fuera, la necesitaba, no podía irse de su vida la persona que más quería.

—No, Tai. Esto ya no tiene arreglo…n-no se trata de tropezar con la misma piedra todo el camino y desinfectarte la herida…no. Esto era una relación…n-no sólo se necesita amor…

Y diciendo esas palabras ella había abandonado el lugar, llevándose consigo su tristeza a otra parte. Él no lo podía entender y es que, ¿había una explicación para aquello? Ver cómo la mujer que más amó en la vida se iba de sus manos como si se tratase de arena que escurría por sus dedos. Y él, dejando que se fuera…

Y ella, que siempre hablaba del amor, le había hecho la cosa más cruel del mundo. Le había arranco el corazón y se lo había llevado consigo. Podía sentir su dulce ahora, tan embriagante, aún en la sala. Como si algo de ella aún siguiese allí, reconfortándolo y no lo obligaba a correr hacia ella.

Pero él necesitaba más de ella, la quería. Era su elixir, su propio oxígeno.

Y corrió hacia ella, sin importarle su dolor, sin importarle nada más. _Sólo ella_…

No podía permitir que otra vez se le escapara de su vida. Ya lo había pagado muy caro…

Y la vio, ése inconfundible cabello naranja, diferenciándose de las demás personas sin vida que ahí estaban. Porque ella, era un pequeño Sol en ése frío y oscuro lugar. Un hermoso y pequeño Sol que con sus descuidos comenzaba a apagarse.

Él no quería eso…él la quería ver siempre cálida, majestuosa. Porque así la veía él. Y quería verla siempre así.

—¡Sora, por favor! ¡Escúchame! —le gritó. El viento soplaba con fuerza sus cabellos y lograba que una brisa cortante lo detuviera de seguir corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Tai! ¡¿Qué haces así?! ¡T-Te vas a resfriar! —le gritó, mirando que sólo llevaba una camiseta y unos shorts. Ella en cambio tenía una chaqueta y unos jeans puestos.

—¡No me importa! ¡Quiero que vuelvas! —su voz parecía desgarrarse con cada palabra que decía, pero no le importaba, sólo la quería a ella.

Ella pareció meditar sus palabras ya que había bajado la cabeza, pero luego le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Tai, estoy cansada…ya no puedo más —musitó de forma lenta, sintiéndose horrible en decirle aquellas palabras a la persona que más amaba.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que con aquellas palabras tan crueles le estaba arrancando cada pedacito de su corazón y alma?

—Sora… —¿él que había hecho mal? No lo podía entender, no tenía explicación. —Sora, yo, lo que he hecho, ¡puedo arreglarlo! Sólo te pido que no te vayas…

Ella le miraba, con esa sonrisa comprensiva que tenía siempre, él se apretó los labios y tomó su mano, sin pretender soltarla.

—Yo, sólo quiero tenerme un poco más de amor propio… —bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada por ser tan egoísta.

—No te entiendo… —Taichi hizo una mueca con sus labios, perplejo ante lo que le había dicho, ¿amor propio? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—A que, quiero preocuparme un poco más en mí, Tai. A eso —ella le enfrentó con sus ojos, tratando de sacar un poco de valor, pero jamás se le había dado bien.

Ahora era él quién se sentía culpable, ¿acaso…había descuidado a Sora?

—¡Ésa jamás fue mi intención! ¿C-crees que lo haría intencionalmente? —su voz sonaba cada vez más quebrada, demostrándole que cada vez le costaba más hablar.

Pero ella le volvió a sonreír, con pena y después se soltó de su agarre. Él se sorprendido de darse cuenta de que al final, la dejó libre, y lo supo cuando la vio tomándose aquél taxi y perdiéndose de su vista.

De nuevo, la dejó ir. Y dejó que ella le arrancara su corazón y se lo llevara consigo. Y lo peor de todo, es que no había hecho nada para detenerla.

Pero no dejaría que aquello durara tanto tiempo.

* * *

**~~.~~**

Ok, pensaba hacerle de un solo capítulo. Pero, no sabía cómo concluirlo así que decidí que serían dos o tres capítulos. El primero es desde el punto de vista de Tai, y éste segundo desde el punto de vista de Sora, de mientras, así se me ocurre por qué Sora está así, y luego la resolución y eso, ya saben. No me sale muy bien el drama, creo. Como nunca tuve una relación, ni roce, ni conflictos con el sexo opuesto, también a que tengo una personalidad autista/asocial/arisca y más el ver las relaciones de mis hermanos con mi pareja me dejan con menos ganas de soportar a alguien que no fuese de mi familia. LOL

Ok, pero, dejando de hablar de mi vida, espero que les haya gustado y que, si tienen alguna crítica, halago, sugerencia, etc para decirme díganla. Eso sí, ¡con onda! :3 Y ahora, creo que es la cuarta vez que subo el fic, pero, la página es troll conmigo, y la pc también así que ésta vez espero que esté todo en orden.

Y tampoco sé si voy a hacer mención de otras parejas (en especial las que me gustan que son Mimato/Takari/Kenyako) depende lo que diga el público (?). Así que…

¡Un saludo enorme a todos los que me leen!


End file.
